Why is high school so complicated? InoShikaTema
by Suna Kurai
Summary: "If you just look in the right places, you'll find her," she told him. Her words echoed through his head over and over again. He didn't know where to look so he waited for the right girl to find him. He had no idea she was actually watching him from afar.
1. Friendship

"Women, how troublesome," he mumbled to himself. "Ino, we still have that science project, remember?" he yelled.

Ino who had been in a fight with her best friend, Sakura, immediately replied, "Yeah! Yeah! I'll be there in a minute!"

"I don't think you know me that much at all, Ino!" said Sakura, "I can do whatever I want!"

"Yeah but you're ditching my party so you can go out with Sasuke?" she said, "You can have him as a date there!"

"This is more important Ino!"

"I don't see why it's so—"

Shikamaru had gotten a hold of her pony tail.

"You said in a minute," he looked her in the eye, "The deadline is tomorrow, let me just remind you"

"Fine, you won this time Sakura!"

Sakura stuck her tongue out and left.

"Sakura not going to my party," she mumbled to herself, "Who does she think she is?"

Shikamaru just sighed and thought, "Like I said earlier, women, how troublesome,"

"Hey Shika," Ino said, "Are you going to my party this Friday night?"

"I got nothing else to do so yeah sure why not," he said bluntly

"I invited Temari,"

Shikamaru stopped.

"I sorry, did I startle you?" said Ino, "You're still coming right?"

"Yeah sure why not," he continued walking

"Are you sure you're alright with Temari being there?"

"Yeah, I'm totally fine with that."

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, "The last time I checked was when I saw her break up with you, you banged your head on the wall real hard."

"You saw that?" he yelled, "Never mind just don't tell anyone,"

"Alright, I won't," she said "But I'm just asking you if you'll be fine with her there, if you moved on…"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he said, "You should worry about your own problems. You like Sai, right?"

"Yeah but he's like, a year older than us and he's concentrated on his studies, I don't think he has time for a girlfriend,"

"Wasn't Temari three years older than me?"

"Yeah but she's different," she said, "Anyway, she's in college now and it's been rumored that she was already dating someone her own age—" she checked on him he seemed okay with it even if she knew he wasn't, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Would it hurt you to stop asking me that?"

"I was just concerned."

"Well thanks but no thanks. I'm perfectly fine."

"Okay, whatever you say…"

They saw Neji passing by them.

"What's wrong with him? He looks depressed." Said Ino

"I don't know," said Shikamaru, "and why isn't he walking home with Tenten?"

"Maybe they got in a fight or something,"

"Hey, isn't Neji Sai's classmate? So are Lee and Tenten…"

"You think I should ask him about Sai?"

"Nah, it'd be better if you asked Naruto or Sakura instead."

"Alright, whatever,"

Shikamaru held the door for her and they started on their project.

"Shikamaru…!" Shikaku yelled, "Your mother made you food."

"Why are you still here? You should be in your business trip by now"

"Hi uncle Shikaku," Ino smiled, "My dad is waiting for you!"

"Well, I'll be going in a few minutes."

"Me and Ino will be upstairs, mom!" said Shikamaru and he dragged her up the stairs.

They went in his room and he closed the door.

"Try to make yourself useful."

"Hey, what's this?" she was rummaging through his closet

"Hey! Don't touch my stuff!" he said while trying to get her off his things.

He failed to try and keep her away because Ino found Shikamaru and Temari's picture underneath a pile of his folded clothes. Shikamaru involuntarily let go of her.

"You still love her don't you?" she asked him. Her words pierced through his soul like a sword through his gut.

He sat on his bed and gestured for her to sit too. She followed.

"You know I never stopped," he said looking down.

Ino looked at him teary-eyed. She didn't know he was going through this much. She should've never invited Temari over. She felt sorry for her friend and gave in to the impulse of trying to cheer him up.

"There's always someone out there," she said, "You just have to know the right place to look"

Shikamaru looked at her and smirked. "Yeah I guess…"

"Why don't we get started on that project to get your mind off these things?"

"Sure," he said and they got started.

While they were doing their project, he went to get a quick glance at her and thought, "No matter how troublesome she can be I'm glad she's my friend."

"What are you looking at?" said Ino

"Nothing," he smiled.

They finished the project that night and as Ino was about to leave, she told him, "Shika, why don't we start getting you a new girl? So you can finally move on?"

"I don't think that will be necessary," he said, "I plan to stay single for the rest of my life from now on"

"Alright then but if you change your mind, you can always call me!" She waved goodbye.

"Don't you think you should walk her home?" said his mother, "It's dangerous for a girl her age to go out alone at night especially when it's about to rain."

"Alright, fine" he said and took an umbrella and went out. His mother was right it was raining now and Ino had just started to get wet.

"Ino!" he yelled

She turned around to see her friend holding an umbrella behind her. She ran to him.

"My mom told me to walk you home."

"Well aren't you a mama's boy?" she pinched his cheek

"Let go of my cheek, woman!" he said

She smiled and let go. He walked her home. "Thanks for walking me home Shikamaru" she said

"Thank my mother, not me," he said, "Well, I'll be off now!"

"Wait!" she said. She ran to the kitchen and gave him the cake she was reserving for Sai.

"Weren't you reserving that for—?"

"You seem like you need it more that he does so here!"

"Thanks I guess," he took the pastry and left.


	2. Concern

The next day, they passed their project. Jiraya actually liked what they did. Ino decided to have lunch with Shikamaru and Chouji rather than with her girl friends.

"Hey guys!" she smiled.

"Oh great," Shikamaru said, "it's the troublesome woman…"

"Ha-ha, very funny Shika."

"Like I said, troublesome…" he sighed while eating a bag of chips.

"You want some?" Chouji asked Ino while handing her another bag.

"No, I'm fine," she took a seat next to Shikamaru, "Seriously, you're stuffing all that down your throat?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"At least Chouji has meat and rice. You should eat more!"

"Troublesome woman…"

"You overused that phrase already!"

"That's because you _are_ a troublesome woman," he complained, "What do you want, anyway?"

"Can't I eat with my friends?"

"You stopped hanging out with us since school started…" Chouji pointed out

"No! I was just busy with the girl that's all! I'm never forgetting you guys! I swear!"

"There she goes swearing again," Shikamaru mumbled to himself.

"Hmph! You should at least get fish and rice!" she pulled out her lunchbox—two of them actually.

"You packed two lunches?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow.

"In case of emergencies and this is definitely one of them!" She took chopsticks and started to move it into Shikamaru's mouth with the food. "Come on Shika! Open wide…!" She laughed.

"Gah…! Don't feed me, woman!" he said pushing her arm away, "Give me that!"

He started eating with Ino having a satisfied look on her face.

"Chouji, what are you gonna wear at my party?"

"I dunno I don't feel like swimming…"

"Why?"

"People are gonna laugh at me…"

"I'm sure they won't!" she smiled and turned back to Shikamaru, "Are you done yet?"

"Yeah, here!" he gave her the lunchbox and the chopsticks.

She put the lunchbox away but not the chopsticks. The chopsticks were plastic and she only had one pair. "Ok, my turn to eat!"

"You're not really gonna use that, are you?" Shikamaru grabbed her arm.

"Of course I am. It's mine!"

"You're not gonna wash that first?" Chouji asked.

"No. Why?"

"Troublesome woman, you're gonna get my saliva from that!"

"Oh it's like we didn't eat from the same chopsticks back when we were little!"

"You wanna get my spit?"

"I already have your spit!"

"Fine, do whatever you want," Shikamaru sat back down feeling defeated.

"So you're just gonna let her eat with that?" Chouji asked staring at Ino and what seemed to be the first sign of insanity for her.

"She's getting my spit and she doesn't care. At least I'm not getting hers…"

"She seems insane."

"Women, how troublesome... What a drag…"

When Chouji left, Ino took the chance to talk to Shikamaru.

"Shika, do you want me to tell Temari that she can go another time?"

"No, I already told you, I'm fine with it…"

"You don't have to go…"

"I'm going because you're my childhood friend. Don't worry about it so much… It's troublesome…"

"Everything is troublesome, Shikamaru," she replied, picked up her stuff and left.

Shikamaru sat their frozen for the moment. The last thing she said dawned on him. He knew it had a meaning, he just didn't know what. Way to go Shikamaru and you call yourself a genius!

Ino walked to her locker. She met Sakura there.

"Oh, hey," she smiled

"You're not mad at me anymore?" Sakura asked.

"I have more important problems. Anyway, what's up?"

"It turns out; I'm going to your party after all!"

"You are? That's great news! What about Sasuke then?"

Sakura bit her lip, "He isn't going…"

"Eh?"

"My mom had forbidden me to see Sasuke since last night so technically, we've broken up…"

"Wow! That's so sad! Why did she do that?"

"She thought we were… y'know…"

"Ok, Ok, I get it… What are you gonna do now?"

"I dunno… Cry I guess…"

"What? That's it? You won't do anything? Not a single thing? Really, Sakura…?"

"I said I'll cry…"

"Unacceptable!"

"You know my mother!"

"Yes, Sakura… She jumps to conclusions too easily. You have to convince her that you didn't do 'that.'"

"She won't believe me!"

"Will that ever stop you? I already gave up Sasuke for you and you're just giving up?"

"Sorry. I don't want more trouble."

"Fine, then I'll get in trouble for you!"

"You don't have to…"

"No! I insist!"

"Alright, I guess… If you really wanna…"

"Great!" Ino clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Like I always say, women, how troublesome…" Shikamaru smirked from behind her while getting a hold of her ponytail.

"Aw man! Not that again! Let go Shika!" she struggled to make him let go. He did.

"What you said earlier, I knew you meant something…" he stared right into her sky blue eyes when Sakura was gone.

"What do you mean, Shika?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you…"

She sighed, "You don't have to go. It will be troublesome for you. Everything is troublesome, Shikamaru. Remember that. But you can make every troublesome thing less troublesome can't you? You can just take a nap at home…"

"Ino, I'm going because I wanna know if I'm really over Temari or she is over me."

"I'm sure you're not…"

"I'm not sure of her though. There's a twenty percent chance that she might still want me back."

"When are you the expert?"

"I'm a genius, remember?"

"Hmph! Fine," she said pouting her lips and crossing her arms.

Shikamaru smirked. He won this time. "Troublesome woman…" he said under his breath as he turned away and started to walk out the school doors.

"Hey, Shika,"

"Hm…?"

"What do you want for Thursday?"


End file.
